Amable
by Vane J. Ledger
Summary: Hinata podría ser ruidoso, irritante e incluso molesto. Pero también era una persona con una personalidad dulce y simpática que podría agradar a cualquiera. Por esa razón no quería perderlo, no quería verlo con nadie más, no dejaría que eso pasara. (KageHina)
1. Chapter 1

** que tal este es mi segundo fic. Como pensé que era la única que tenia una cuenta aqui y no subía fics decidí empezar a escribir algunos que no he terminado. Bueno este será un KageHina ámenlo 7u7**

**Este anime no me pertenece. Quien creo este hermoso anime y maga fue Furudate Haruichi asi que ámenlo también**

**.**

Era un día frio. La brisa del viento era fuerte. Los arboles crujían por sus ramas mientras chocaban con el cristal de la ventana. La clase había terminado y el timbre sonó, mágicamente despertó aquel muchacho el cual dormía con cansancio por la aburrida clase. Después tomo sus cosas y fue al entrenamiento.

~Bien chicos empecemos~ Hablo el entrenador Ukai~ El frio no impedirá que entrenemos lo mejor posible~

~¡Sí!~ Dijeron al unísono los chicos de Karasuno

Los chicos fueron a los vestidores y rápidamente en cuanto terminaron de cambiarse empezaron la práctica. El día fue normal, Hinata seguía irritante como siempre y Tsukishima daba sus sarcásticos comentarios, los gritos de Tanaka y Nishinoya hacían eco en el lugar al hablar de su hermosa manager y al querer coquetear con ella. Los regaños del capitán. La amable presencia se Sugawara, era como siempre. La práctica termino y todos estaban dispuestos a ir a sus hogares

~Buen trabajo chicos ya pueden retirarse~

~¡Gracias!~

~Hasta mañana Kageyama-kun que descanses~

~Buen trabajo el de hoy~

~Que descanse Sugawara-san. Y gracias Daichi-san~ Hizo una leve reverencia como muestra de respeto

~Bien nos vemos. Adiós~ Suga empujaba a Daichi. Al parecer noto que alguien se acercaba el cual el setter no noto y siguió su camino. Pero de repente después de haber avanzado algo de camino escucho una voz

~Hey Kageyama espérame~ Detrás del nombrado corría un pequeño Hinata

~Debes ser más rápido idiota~ le respondió mientras avanzaba sin voltearle a ver.

~Cállate tú serás el idiota, Bakayama~

~¿¡Que mierda dijis-!?~ Al voltear noto un muy abrigado Hinata el cual tenía las mejillas rosadas y los cabellos más desordenados de lo normal y también tenía algo en sus manos ~ ¿Por qué tanta ropa? Te vez ridículo… ¿Qué es eso?~ Dijo señalando sus manos.

~¿¡Como que ridículo!? Esto es para protegerme del frio sabes. Y, ah toma~ Hinata le extendió un vaso de lo que parecía contener café caliente

~¿Acaso le pusiste veneno o algo?~ Simplemente no lo podía creer

~Pff por supuesto que no~

~Bien, ~tomo el vaso~ pero para estar seguros toma tu primero

~He, pero si yo ya tengo el mío~

~Eso no importa, bebe~ Le acerco el vaso al rostro para que después este tomase. El café estaba algo caliente así que cuando lo aparto el menor se quejo

~Auch, Kageyama eso estaba caliente~ Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca mientras dejo escapar un pequeño quejido tan adorable. Sus mejillas subieron un tono más rojizo y tenía los ojos ligeramente lagrimosos mientras el viento hacia revolotear sus cabellos naranjas

Rápidamente Kageyama dio media vuelta para no ver aquel chico. "¿Por qué demonios se ve tan adorable?, no, esto no puede ser, ¿Por qué pensé que era adorable?"

Sin notarlo el pequeño movió su brazo que sostenía el café para llevarlo hasta su boca

~¡Agh maldito!~

~Jejeje ya estamos a mano~ Genial ahora tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Una de esas sonrisas que aun con el frio transmitía calor ~Bueno ya comprobaste que no le he puesto nada, entonces vámonos~

~Tsk. "Enserio esto no me puede estar pasando, este tipo de verdad es lindo… he, esperen él había tomado de esto ¿cierto? Y después yo tome de esto… ¿¡Acaso eso era un beso indirecto!? ¿El acaso lo sabía? o ¿Yo siquiera lo tome en cuenta al dejar que bebiera?"

~Apresúrate Kageyama o te dejare atrás~

Se limitó a contestar y solo siguió su paso algo apresurado para alcanzarlo. Al estar a un lado de él lo miro de reojo. Tal vez que te guste aquel chico no debe ser tan malo. Después de todo como no hacerlo. Pero como saber si el sentirá lo mismo. Ese acto fue pura amabilidad u ocultaba algo más. Sin duda debía descubrirlo.

**.**

**Y que tal?**

**Muy corto?. Le falto ambiente?. Es cursi?. Horrible? Las saladitas son horneadas (?) okno**

**Háganmelo saber para mejorarlo. Bueno nos vemos Ba-Bay**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey actualización 7u7**

**Déjenme les digo que lo escribe cuando estaba haciendo otro, la inspiración me llego en ambos ewe**

**Sin mas los dejo con la historia**

**.**

No podía creerlo, no podía ser verdad. Su corazón latía con rapidez, eso le molestaba al mismo tiempo que le asustaba, ya que solo le pasaba eso cuando jugaba vóley. Su rostro se ponía rojo cada vez que recordaba al menor. Hace no mucho había llegado a su casa y rápidamente se encerró en su cuarto, quería estar solo.

"Ese idiota. ¿Por qué diablos pienso estas cosas de él? ¿Que se supone que haga ahora? Necesito dejar de pensar en esto, si no, no podre verle a la cara, ya que siento que él me gusta"

Sin notarlo quedo completamente dormido aun sumergido en esos pensamientos.

.

Por otro lado…

~Estoy devuelta~ Dijo el pelirrojo

~Bienvenido onii-san~ Una tierna y pequeña pelirroja fue corriendo directamente a la entrada donde se encontraba su hermano-

~Hola Natsu, ¿dónde está mama?~

~Está preparando la cena~ Respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

~Bien dile que enseguida bajo a ayudarle, necesito cambiarme antes~

~ ¡Okey!~ dicho esto regreso a la cocina-

Hinata subió las escaleras arrastrando los pies con una muy grande pesadez. Entro a su cuarto y se encerró en el, se cambió rápidamente pero decidió recostarse un rato en su cama y pensar.

"¿Por qué… porque aún sigo con esto?, no es lo que me había prometido, no es lo que le había prometido mis a senpais. Recuerda lo que hablamos, soy un idiota, terminare como aquella vez, no quiero que me vean así, no después del apoyo que me dieron. Les prometí que lo dejaría hasta que notara un cambio en el. Pero no puedo"

Su corazón al verlo todos los días, todos los malditos días, latía con suma fuerza que dolía, incluso ahora en estos momentos apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo. No le gustaba el hecho de que el otro actuara naturalmente, eso era lo peor.

Las veces en las que intentaba acercarse a él terminaban en una práctica de vóley, más aparte gritos y peleas. Creía que si era algo más amable con él se fijaría al menos un poco, pero no, a ese tonto azabache solo le gusta el vóley.

Tal vez necesitaba hacer algo más, pero ya era tarde, lo prometió, seguiría con su rutina, no importa lo mucho que doliera. Y así también seguiría con los demás, no dejara que le afecte. Seguiría siendo el mismo Hinata Shouyou que todos conocen, una persona buena y amable, raro para unos, increíble para otros, con una fuerza tremenda y una súper velocidad, tan carismático y alegre, y mucho más porque el así es.

Sin notarlo dejo escapar unas lágrimas.

~Jejeje esto no tiene importancia, después de todo solo somos _compañeros~_

Seco sus ojos y bajo a donde su hermana y madre para ayudar en la cena. Por suerte ellas estaban muy ocupadas que no notaron su tristeza, ya que solo pocas personas saben cuándo sus ojos están tristes, ellas son dos de esas pocas personas, por eso las ama y no quiere preocuparlas, no por algo sin sentido.

"Mañana todo será normal"

**.**

**Este fue mas corto y horrible lo se -llora-**

**Contestando Reviews:**

**Minka'Sunflowers: Primero, gracias por el review me hace feliz :3**

**Hinata es lo mas hermoso y Bakayama tiene suerte de que sea de el 7u7**

** Me alegra que te haya gustado besos ^3^**

**Y recuerden, si, las saladitas son horneadas x3**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Actualización 7u7**

**Primero que nada, siento que es horrible, yo tenia planeado hacer otra cosa y salió esto, siento que le falta algo ono**

**Este anime le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi ámenlo :3**

Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que noto fue la luz del sol, era molesta pero rápidamente lo olvido porque había otra cosa que le molesto aún más.

~uugh, quiero vomitar~ Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el baño para luego cerrar la puerta de golpe y empezó a vomitar

~Shouyou, ¿estás bien?~ Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba su madre

~Onii-san ¿Qué te pasa te duele algo?~ También estaba su hermana, al parecer las dos fueron a ver qué fue lo que paso al oír el golpe tan fuerte

La puerta se abrió y salió un peli naranja con la cara algo pálida y con pequeñas bolsas bajo sus ojos-

~Estoy bien no es nada grave~

~¿Estás seguro?~ Su hermanita enserio estaba preocupada.

~Ves Shouyou te dije que no comieras tanto a noche~

~E-eso es porque en verdad tenía hambre~ Sus mejillas se ruborizaron haciendo tranquilizar a las personas frente suyo.

~Jejeje onii-san es un glotón~ Al parecer su reacción alegro a su hermana

~¡No es cierto!~

~Ya, ya vale. Shouyou parece que ya estas mejor, ahora ve y apresúrate a vestirte o llegaras tarde~

~Si~ Entonces fue a su habitación, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo sin prestar atención a su atuendo y salió al comedor

~Nos vemos mama, hasta luego Natsu~

~Ba-Bay onii-san~

~¿No desayunaras nada? Después de vomitar así supongo que tienes hambre~

~E-estoy bien mama~

~Jejeje ve con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?~

~Claro~ Salió de su hogar y tomo su bici para pedalear lo más rápido posible y llegar pronto a su escuela. Pero al salir noto que el sol se volvía a ocultar

"Parece que otra vez hará frio, moo no traje un suéter conmigo. Y no quiero volver por él ya que debe de estar debajo de toda esa ropa y basura. Idiota, idiota"

Dejo de reprocharse a sí mismo y comenzó su andar. El recorrido hacia Karasuno fue normal, el viento soplaba, eso hacía que sus cabellos revolotearan. Ah cierto sus cabellos, al parecer estaba tan apurado que ni siquiera noto que estaban más alborotados de lo normal

"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?"

Varios minutos después llego a su destino, aseguro su bici y entro a su salón. Ya en clase estaba sumamente aburrido, no es que odiara al profesor, no, pero simplemente no podía prestar atención, estaba más concentrado en lo que paso ayer

"Todo va a ser igual"

-Ding Dong-

Bien. La campana sonó y rápidamente fue al gimnasio, pero esta vez es diferente, ahora no es por la práctica. Quería hablar con alguien, quería el apoyo de esa persona.

Llego hasta el gimnasio y vio a la persona que buscaba entrar. No dudo y lo siguió hasta adentro. El vice-capitán había dejado sus cosas en el suelo y vio que una sombra se acercaba y al levantar la vista diviso a un pequeño chico

~Oh, Buenos días Hinata~

~Buenos días Sugawara-san~

~¿Estas bien te noto algo pálido?~

~No es nada solo que hoy vomite un poco Jejeje~

~Bueno creo que eso es típico de ti, pero creo que quieres hablar conmigo de otra cosa, ¿cierto?~

~Si~ Necesitaba decirle lo que paso, no quería sentirse mal y pensar si lo que hizo fue como romper su promesa

~Bien, ¿Qué sucede?~ La dulce sonrisa de su senpai le tranquilizo un poco, el sabia como calmarlo

~Eh… bueno yo… mmm… a-ayer camine a casa con Kageyama~

~¿Ah sí? Y cuál es el problema~

~Bueno pues, es el mismo que antes~

~¿Ehh, el que?~

~Aun siento lo mismo por él pero el sigue actuando como si fuéramos amigos~

~Hum, bueno al menos son amigos ¿no?~

~Suga-san no quiero ser solo su amigo~

~Él tiene razón Suga~

~¿Daichi?~ El capitán estaba recargado en la pared junto a la puerta del gimnasio para después acercarse a los chicos

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí el capitán?"

~No creo que el saber que la persona que te gusta solo quiera ser tu amigo sea una buena noticia, ¿cierto?~

"Gracias al cielo que Daichi sabe mi situación"

~Jejeje lo siento, lo siento~ Dicho esto se acercó a él y le planto un beso en la mejilla

A Hinata no le parecía raro, más bien incómodo. El hecho de saber hace poco que ellos eran pareja le impacto, pero de una forma agradable. Además era bastante obvio ambos son como los padres de Karasuno.

~Bueno Hinata ahora que he escuchado lo que dijiste no creo que sea algo malo~

~¿A no?~

~No es fácil olvidar a la persona que amas tan fácilmente~

~¡Gracias senpais! En verdad ustedes son geniales~

Los demás chicos no tardaron en llegar. Primero llego el entrenador Ukai junto con Takeda sensei, enseguida entraron los chicos de segundo, detrás de ellos Tsukishima y Yamaguchi y por ultimo Kageyama

~No estés nervioso Hinata, recuerda~ le dice guiñando un ojo~ actúa normal

~¡SI!~ después el menor tomo un balón y se acercó al azabache

~Nee Kageyama, lánzala para mi hoy~

~Tsk, eso ya lo sé idiota~ claro como decirle que no a esa sonrisa

Y así la práctica comenzó pero, no terminaría también como lo esperaban, como siempre algo tenía que pasar

~¡Hinata!~

**Asdfghjklñ me dio por poner un DaiSuga**

**No se pero siento que no entendieron el cap .-. Sobre lo que Suga, Daichi y Hinata se confiaron lo diré en el siguiente cap. y tal vez también sobre que le pasó a Hinata**

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**Ximena000: Me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por tu review. **

**No te preocupes terminare el fic no lo dejare a medias**

**Minka'Sunflowers: Kageyama ya lo admitirá pero más adelante, **

**primero le are sentir celos eue**

**Eso es todo gracias por leer**

**Reviews?**


End file.
